


﹆   A badger's soul.

by tsuyaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sweet Harry Potter, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyaaa/pseuds/tsuyaaa
Summary: At 9 years of age Yena Potter found the Diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle in her aunt's garden. She gets sucked into it, and meets one Tom Riddle himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	﹆   A badger's soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yena meets Tom Riddle.

Yena, as usual, was walking over to the front garden when she noticed a strange shade of black.

She looked around the house, to see if anyone left it there, but strangely there was not a person in sight. 

She walked over to the notebook and took it, noticing a name written on it, in gold. _“Tom Marvolo Riddle..?”_ Rang through her head. So far, if her memory serves her right, there was no Riddle family in privet drive.

She opened and flipped through the pages, but the pages were empty. Frowning, she set the diary aside and started to get on with mending for the rose bushes. 

* * *

Yena winced as she set herself softly on the worn out matress. She had dropped the plate accidentally and spilled the hot bacon on Dudley, which made Uncle Vernon barking mad. A set of beatings were served on his side, and the girl received them with a hard soul. 

Her eyes traveled to the diary, which she had placed in her ‘room’. If Petunia or Dudley found it, things won't go good. 

She took a pen from the shelf, something she had taken when Vernon dropped and didn't both taking back. She had used it to practice her penship a bit.

She placed the Diary on her lap, opening a page. She winced again when she seated herself to a different, more comfortable position. 

“ I .. am.. ” She began, and smiled a bit at the feel of the paper. It felt _vintage,_ or whatever they called it in the television. It was grainy, a feeling that Yena liked. 

“ Yena Potter. ” She watched the paper for a bit before her eyes went wide. The ink had disappeared! From the page! She rubbed the spot with a bewildered face, while looking the pen and paper back and forth. 

The next thing she saw almost made her faint. The ink had been absorbed, and new words made their way to the paper!

“ Hello, Yena. I am Tom Riddle. ” She read out aloud. She smiled, not believing what was just happening. It was like, _magic._ Ink disappearing through the paper, communication with someone through a diary. 

When she was ready to write something new, a bright light leaked through the pages. She closed her eyes, looking away from the journal. The light slowly consumed her, a warm feeling spreading through her body when it did. 

Slowly, she felt the light disappear, and when Yena opened here eyes, she was taken aback by the looks of a place that looked like .. _she didn't know._ There were snake heads, a place to walk on, and water. It looked like a haunted house, if she even knew how one looked like. 

Slowly, she walked front, noticing a human-like head statue. She looked around a bit, and a uneasy chill went through her spine. She finally stood infront of the head, and a voice started her. 

“ Hello Yena Potter. ” She jumped, a yelp fell out of her mouth. A chuckled was heard from the side, and Yena turned immediately, a alarmed expression.

“ W—who are you .. ? ” The other infront of her just smiled at her, walking closer. His clothes were funny, looked like a school uniform but had a black cloak. He pointed a twig at her, and suddenly, Yena felt a lot better. 

“ You were hurt. ” He said, and when Yena checked herself, her injuries were gone. She gasped, and looked up at the man. He stood there, a few feet away. He put the twig in his cloak, and continued,

“ As for your question, I am Tom Riddle. ” Yena blinked, once, twice, before breaking out into a beam, Tom blinked, once, twice, before smiling back at her. 

“ Why did you leave your diary there? And what is this place? ” She asked him, looking around. Tom took a few steps closer, and answered,

“ This, is the Chamber of Secrets. In Hogwarts. ” Tom said, and closed his eyes, before turning his head over to the statue.

“ I wanted you to find my Diary. ” He turned back to look at her, and took out that stick again. The boy swished it, and sparkles came out of it. 

“ This is called Magic, and this is a wand. ” Tom explained. his smiled turned into a smirk when he set his eyes on the shock in her eyes. 

“ And I, want to teach you all about it. ” The smile on her face was practically radiating with energy. Tom wanted to turn away from the blinding light, but resisted himself. 

He quirked his eyebrows when he saw her expression turn into a doubtful and sad one. Her eyes ( which were as green at the killing curse itself, Tom loved them— ) expressed neglect, and she chose to speak.

“ But, I don't think I can. ” She admitted, hands locking themselves on her chest. Tom looked at her questioningly, and once Yena took a look at Tom's face, she continued. 

“ The Dursley's, my aunt and uncle, they won't let me. ” Tom's mouth opened in understanding. Yena looked down at the floor, and Tom placed one of his hands on her shoulder. She looked up, to see his face really close to hers. Tom looked her in the eye, and Yena gulped. 

“ Do you trust me? ” He asked, and Yena nodded hesitantly. Surely, she shouldn't trust a total stranger. But something about Tom made her feel safe, and warm, which was the total opposite with the Dursley's. Tom offered her a soft smile, and patted her head pulling away. 

“ Everyday, when you go to sleep, take the diary. Write, ‘ Hello, Tom ’ in it, and I'll come get you. ’’ Yena nodded, her face replaced by a small and happy smile. Tom pulled her into a hug, which shocked Yena greatly. She was never hugged by anyone before ..

Slowly wrapping her hands around his huge back, she heard Tom whisper, “ My soul .. ”. She was confused, but brushed it off. Tom slowly pulled her back, ushering her from the direction she came from. 

“ Bye Tom! ” She waved before hopping off. Yena distinctly remembered Tom waving as well before the light consumed her. 

* * *

Yena woke up confused. 

She was in her bed, everything the way it was. She heard Petunia knock on her door and asking her to cook breakfast, and opened the cupboard door with a yawn. 

She felt, _rested._ Like the best sleep she's had in ages. Uncle Vernon's beatings didn't feel like anything at all, and walked off to the kitchen with a confused head. 

Was that a dream, or was that all real?


End file.
